Velvet Kitty
by pinkstargummii
Summary: A dark spirit lingers within, a velvet kitty is deep in sin, and when the light has comes to save, the velvet kitty will now repay.
1. ::~:: Chappii 1 ::~:

Disclaimer-blahblahblah, blahblahblahblahblah, and so on and so forth, don't sue, im broke on the $$ I lent to friends n the other half which I blew off shopping, plus I just donated ten bucks to my church-how nice of moi..  
  
**A/N** This is NOT I repeat-NOT the 1st time I wrote, it's the 1st time I posted on ff.net. and I think it sucks..blahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. all my writing got glued into one huge blob of words. Ew. Soooooo not the way I write.  
  
::~:: Chappii 1 ::~::  
  
Mumbling incoherently as she hung her head and let the thick tresses of wildfires brush over her dark eyelashes, battering slowly, lifting a tired gaze up to the person's left shoe, dirt filled and grimy, exactly what she expected to be. She let her eyes wander in and out of the wavering creases in the cinky mud-black garment, she realized that she was no longer waiting for them to pass, rather, they were waiting for her to move, to move from their line of vision, her superior. Like hell she would, they were not her superior, only in their little world, their little messed up world or popularism, fan clubs, and detentions. There were a few laughs here and there, ha..ha..not so much in the real world. She saw them for who they were, not what they seemed, unlike everyone else.  
  
"Dear Lillian, would you kindly remove your accessories and handbag out of my way? Us prefects have a meeting to go to, don't wanna be late." Mockery's what it is, mocking her, mocking her nimble tiny feet, he very well knew that it was a mere accident. Now the nasty boot of Mister James H. Potter tapped impatiently, emitting a hollow sound across the cold marble floor. How was it cold you ask? Because our dear Lillian was crouching there, palms against the floor, picking up her stuff; they didn't move.  
  
"Maybe you should watch where you're going." She flung them a cool glance with her icy emerald pair of eyes, she knew that if she didn't stand her ground, she'll always be hunted, and they, the hunters. Raising her light eyebrows easily, she gave them a look that shot out intimidation, a striking first encounter to say. Voice that was hoarse from shouting and yet, rich and creamy with a sizzling venom boiling brutally, hissing and spewing. She didn't hate them, or dislike them, just simply at the moment because they had been arrogant and snooty to her personally. Fine, don't help me, I don't need it. An injection of teenage hormones shot from her numb bony fingers to her brain, silently chanting to herself as she stood there, a cool sheet of ice shot from her fiery eyes, she felt confident, ready to strike. "You know, just so you don't bump into the wall blindly and lose what's left of your poor brain cells," Now she was the superior, or she talked like it.  
  
Blood didn't boil within James, he instead glanced at her uninterestedly and coldly, like she had done, except she had her secret sexy smile and he didn't, a tiny lopsided grin hung askew upon his thin raspy lips, he was famous for that. Peaking from behind him, Remus took a step forward, "I suppose you're going, too?" A one shouldered shrug was what he got in response, a most certain sign that she couldn't care less.  
  
"Iono," Lily seemed to be mumbling a lot these days, it didn't matter, the smile stayed there. "It doesn't start for another twenty minutes, I think I'll drop my stuff off and change into something more pleasing to McGonagall's hawk eyes." She said again in the same sleek ice-blue tone that matched her attire, a short breezy daring summer's dress with dark fading torn jeans to match, plus high stack flip-flops that simply seem to go around very fast within these high castle walls. Faking a wolf's whistle, James popped his eyes out by what seems to be a good ol' fashion game of "Undressing with your eyes" Taking great care to be observant, Lily made sure the heel of her palm smashed James square between the eyes just as he looked up. "Come on Remmie dear, move along, nothing to see, just a great big pig prancing around to show his talents," slinging her black handbag over her left rounded tanned shoulder, she hooked her arm around Remus's shoulder and shoved him forward. It was no longer a game of the hunter and the hunted, but rather, stalking away from the prey; Lily always won in those games. Then all of a sudden she burst into a song and dance number, silly once again after an encounter with James and company. Glancing at their retreating backs, James looked at the ground beside his shoes, several notebooks sprawled across the forest green floor, obviously she meant for him to pick them up, as she always did, and he did, like always, and smiling quaintly at the mumbo-jumbo words coming out of his friends' mouths.  
  
"Anna-Anna-bo-fanna, fe-fi-fo-Anna, bananna-fa-fanna, fe-fi-fo-Anna." Lily's cookies-n-cream voice floated down the halls, arm still around Remus and both of them were doing the can-can. The quaint little smile stayed on longer than usual, because, you see, James found something that he'd never think possible, something even wilder beyond imagination. Her scrapbook and journal.  
  
::~:: Chappii 1 ::~::  
  
**A/N** im sorry if u hate the way I write, this story's probably gonna be very detailed right down to the tiniest flare or something, that's just the way I write *shrug* luv it or hate it. Yesyes, I believe in proper grammar, and no, I don't need a beta reader. Im sorry if u wanted to get a head start on the story like everyone else..ha..ha..like really.I doubt that anyone's gonna review cuz it's really short and it's similar to the other L/J fluff (luv da word!!) anyways, review if ya feel like it, I usually just put a smiley face or something short, go ahead, write something weird if that's just more "you" *snickers* *ahem* anyways..so click away!!!  
  
And to all my friends out there--*muwa* and an extra for my bf--*muwa* te- hee!! ^.~ 


	2. ::~:: Chappii 2 ::~::

Disclaimer: not mine. There ya go.  
  
**A/N** it's not a writer's block.it's merely a reading time.and sleeping.eating and such.plus it's soooooo hot. Wheeeeeeeeeeeeee!! Rick Dees weekly top 40!! Ew..black socks from my marching band section leader (mite have been used..ya never kno).plus a pencil with my..name..on it..yes anjela.we'll go hunt ants with it..dieeeeeeee!!!!!!  
  
::~:: Chappii 2 ::~::  
  
A short courteous knock echoed from the hallway along with soft laughter and murmuring, Professor McGonagall stood at the long end of the table with both hands gripping the edge, the prefects meeting was not yet in order and there were important issues to discuss. Though it was small chatter amongst them, a migraine shot from the white nerves of her bony hand straight up to her mangled brain; the first day back was always horrible, McGonagall always thought it was too short. While outside, Lily stood straight, twirling a piece of her auburn hair while Remus and James sniggered in the back, trying hard to swallow the funniness and suck it up to McGonagall. McGonagall's barking voice could be heard within, yelling for order. Standing impatient, Lily cautiously placed her hand upon the tarnished silver door handle, pushing lightly, the scene before her was preposterous, McGonagall silently bent in her position of leaning upon the table, pushing all her weight to her arms. Her knuckles white, stretched over the engraved edge of the cherry wood table. And all the prefects talking here and there, it shocked them to see that even though they were late for the meeting, it had not yet come to order.  
  
"Professor?" Remus's trembling voice bounced off the empty walls, emitting the word louder than he intended, causing all people to jump a little and settle down.  
  
"You're late, it's five after." Even if they had done her a favor and shut the students up, they were still being scolded for coming in five after, meaning that they were late, which, in McGonagall's mind is very very disapproving. James gaped like a fish, like he had done so often when he was flabbergasted or confused; Lily, however, stepped forward and nodded deeply with confidence in her eyes.  
  
"Yes, we're aware of that, Professor, we're sorry for intruding and wish to apologize," Being top student still has its advantages, like getting away with tiny things. With a wave of her hand, McGonagall motioned their apology accepted and told them to take a seat.  
  
"Now that this meeting is in order, we have deep issues to discuss." Scanning her hawk-like eyes down the table, she sought to keep her position of authority. "As many of you may know, You-know-who (a/n, does she really say you-kno-who? Or does she say his actual name?) has been sighted nearer and nearer to Hogwarts, we have reason to believe that he wants to challenge the Headmaster and put a threat on you all," She once again swept her cold icy metal eyes over the heads of each person.  
  
"Like we all know this isn't true.." James said out of the corner of his mouth to Remus, who, said nothing, his warm gray eyes stuck on the teacher, never wavering his attention. Lily sat back in her chair and crossed her legs, barely giving a care about Voldemort, knowing very well that he was no threat to this school.  
  
As if reading all their minds, McGonagall continued, "We know that he is no threat, but it's a possibility, and our sources say that there are spies around everywhere, maybe even here," Once again, she did her infamous scan of the room with those hard eyes, pausing just for the slightest at the James's cluster of the table, he wasn't even listening. "Potter, I suggest that you suck it up and pay attention for the rest of the meeting," Her focus of attention left him, and instead of clicking himself awake, James sank even deeper into his monotonic sleep. Lily too, sat quietly, and stole glances at her friends from Ravenclaw from across the table, smiling every now and then. Only Remus sat awake, he always did and usually later would fill Lily and James on the information in which they took no attention of.  
  
Zombie people she called them, sleeping with their eyes open, Marcia swallowed, also bored, yet was fascinated by James's appearance, his so- called chocolate brown eyes blanked out and his mind spacing. The small lopsided grin lingered longer than usual when the meeting was over, she hadn't realize that he was looking straight at her; oh, how she hated that Lily, evil evil Lily. As Marcia registered the scene before her, James had turned to smile at something Lily said, then Lily laughed and helped Remus out of his chair and all three of them clambered out of the tiny, air-tight room, heading down the hallway to their commonroom, joking and laughing along the way. Evil Lily, evil evil Lily. Grinding her fiery eyes into Lily's retreating back, her mind chanted over and over again, evil Lily, evil evil Lily.  
  
::~:: Chappii 2 ::~::  
  
**A/N** Yes, now there's this Marcia person in it.figure it out, what usually happens in a basic L/J fluff? Revenge, jealousy, and betrayal. What else? I kno that most population of HP luvers are sick of this stuff, but I'll keep posting cuz it makes me happy!! ^.^ 


	3. ::~:: Chappii 3 ::~::

Disclaimer: not mine. (I really hate these things, I mean, of course it's not yours, it's the authors' works. So what's the point? It's a fanfiction site!! Everything is copied and taken from the originals, and really, is someone from the government gonna sue me cuz I simply forgot to put a disclaimer??? Who the hell in authority is gonna read these things and check for a disclaimer?!?!?!?!?!)  
  
**A/N** um.hi? I really don't kno what to write cuz everything else has been done by someone else. And I've got a bunch of stuff to do.yes, ur thinking-what in the world is she talking bout? It's the middle of summer!! Um.no..i have stuff to do. But I've managed to get soooooo bored and write HP fanfics cuz I haven't talked to my friend lately..and I dunno when her site's gonna be done..arrrrrrrggg.im tired. And I wanna go online!!!! And talk to my bf. That'd be good. *sigh* zzZZZzzzzzZZZzzzz. I really like A/N's, cuz then I can ramble on and on and on, whether u read it or not, it doesn't matter, I just like rambling.  
  
::~:: Chappii 3 ::~::  
  
Plopping down upon the velvet couch next to Sirius, James heaved a sigh, he was bored beyond imagination and all his prank ideas have leaked out of his brain during the prefects meeting. "This life, it sucks," James waved his arm to the main floor of the commonroom, indicating the number of giggling girls in tight jeans dancing to Britney Sphears (a/n dieeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!) "It's so pointless, doesn't anyone else have anything better to do than be shallow and stupid?" James had once again sunk into a deep mood, it happens every now and then. Sirius, though understanding, couldn't help but gap at the girls, now going faster and faster, frolicking and prancing around the room. (a/n can u tell I really hate this kind of ppl?)  
  
"Jamies boy, I really think you've hit rock bottom this time," Sirius muttered while sitting blanking by the main dancer, a brunette, Michelle. James, tired and sick of the scene before him, stalked upstairs, having to cross the group of dancers which grabbed at him and seemingly enjoyed his company. As he slowly weighed his feet up each step, Lily came down, dressed in a gray tank and light work-out pants, looking refreshed and ready to go somewhere, do something, just to get the energy out.  
  
"Hey," her small voice quietly brushed pass him as she reached up and ruffled his hair.  
  
"You going somewhere?" James hitched his thumbs into his pockets and slumped, looking like a hoodlum if he would just grease his hair.  
  
"Maybe, you wanna come with me?"  
  
"Yeah," his voice trailed as she dragged him down the stairs again, "Sure why not," Pushing their way out of the commonroom, they were barely noticed as most attention was on the dancers. Pulling a navy blue scrunchie, Lily pulled her wavy hair into a low ponytail as they walked rather quickly down the hallway. "Where are we going?" his curiosity getting the better of him.  
  
"Kick-boxing," she looked as if her answer was rather obvious, James burrowed his brows, still confused at where they were going.  
  
"Where are you going to find a place for that?" Lily didn't stop at the question but yet took another left, leading the way to a foreign passage, finally stopping at the door all the way down. She lightly pressed her finger upon the golden door knob and muttered something like "Hello," Then all of a sudden, eyeballs popped up on the door knob, along with a mouth, it greeted her back, and asked for a password. Lily all of a sudden turned scarlet, feeling his bewildered stare upon her, smiling just lightly, she said something again and the door swung open.  
  
They stepped into a light filled room, mirrors along every wall, and all sorts of work-out equipments were scattered through out the room. A few people looked up and waved or exchanged salutation, most James recognized from the prefects meeting. "Wha-"  
  
"It's a prefect privilege," Lily explained, "My friends told me," Oh was all James could say. Why wasn't he informed? Someone came their way.  
  
"Oh, James, this is Johnny, my boyfriend," Lily said as he fitted his arm around her small shoulders, a radiant smile lit up on her face; James could only smile slightly and stick out his hand in acknowledgement. His smile didn't falter nor did it waver, not even the slightest twang of jealousy hit upon him, he truly was happy; like hell he was, it's called being-happy- for-your-friends and faking it. James rolled away as the glowing couple whispered between themselves, fascinated that there was a work-out room for the prefects, ah, now he could finally build up for the next quidditch match rather than simply sprinting or helping Hagrid. Maybe he should tell Sirius about this, it could come good in pranks, plus Lily's scrapbook and journal.one thing crossed his mind. blackmail.  
  
Just then, Marcia slid towards him, her wheat golden tight-curls bounced behind her, and sky-blue eye shadow swept across her eyelids, giving the effect that she looked super healthy and fit. "Hi James," her sly voice called out, it was poisonous chocolate, sweet, perfect, yet it'd be like cheating death. Right now though, all James wanted was to land a date for Saturday, like always. It was his "Goal for the Week" Sometimes he dated the same girl for two weeks or three, but never more. It was a game he played, a sick sick mind game he played, he loves me, he loves me not.  
  
"Hey Marcia," no, he'd never allow himself to forget their names, that'd make him seem even more shallow. "What's a pretty girl doing here like yourself?" Time to pull the ol' charm that girls find it irresistible. Thought despite his earlier thoughts, at the moment, he was James, sly, sneaky, smooth James. Funny, charming, laughing James. Popular, cool, good- kisser James. Girls usually swooned at that, but Marcia was different, Marcia was composed, sleek, and had that flirty hard edge to her eyes. Instead of her melting to a puddle at his feet, he melted, her eyes.they were of a tainted green, similar to Lily's eyes of a smoldering forest. Pulling her close, James saw no one except.her.no, not Marcia, not her, but Lily. Dear Lily, sweet Lily, his Lily. A brief shock went through him as he just reminded himself of his very recent thought, his Lily? It didn't matter anymore; James was too full of himself to think otherwise, it didn't matter because Lily was over there, over there, not over here. And besides, he had just gotten himself a date, a date for Saturday night. He felt nothing as Marcia's poisonous chocolate of lips slightly matched onto his, ok, so not 'nothing', maybe just a tinge of poison. He knew what she wanted, she wanted people to see, wanted people to talk about , to talk about "Potter's pick of the week" That's what she wanted, maybe she hoped that it would develop, like hell it would, he wouldn't let it. And besides, the gossip column would certain pick up something like he had cheated on her with so and so and she slapped him for such reasons. It didn't matter now, the poison entered his mouth fully as her soft lips parted and teased him lightly with her tongue. And instead of pulling away, James allowed himself to be infected with this virus, allowed himself to become what he was in the eye of the public, a player, a sexy player at that.  
  
::~:: Chappii 3::~::  
  
**A/N** ahhhhhhhh!!! My fave song is on the radio!!! I kno u must have heard this tons of times. It's the calling, wherever u will go. Im sorry if it's ur song and I claimed it. Muhahahahahahahahaha. Don't even think about arguing with me!! It's my song!! No anjela, it's my song!!! u can have Adrienne, besides, u get alex band. =P o well, but he is a looker. ben..don't blow up..it's a joke..and I didn't mean the last part either!! =| 


	4. ::~:: Chappii 4 ::~::

Disclaimer:.........n.o.t..m.i.n.e.........  
  
**A/N** I luv this commercial~ If I followed the rules, I too, could land a man. Before, you could only have either long hair or short hair, but with a mullet, you can have.both. Discovering gangster rap, was, like, discovering my inner self. I used to hate vegetables, but then the white house said that ketchup was a vegetable, and.I luv ketchup. I still remember the first time I heard it, my little pony, my little pony, you can comb her hair. Oh, the blue dress, yes, the blue dress. I still don't kno what they're trying to promote.I mean..what's the point of that?  
  
::~:: Chappii 4 ::~::  
  
Her soft giggling echoed throughout the halls, he too, laughed softly, and pressed a finger to her chocolate lips, hoping she would shut up so that they wouldn't get in trouble. It was late Saturday night, the first week of school had finally passed, along with those weekly gossip columns, talking about the latest dating couples and rumors of the outside world such as you- know-who. A whole week of poisonous Marcia and her poison kisses and her naive group of friends from Hufflepuff. A whole week of watching Sirius with Michelle, giggling along with her, that bony little prissy princess. A whole freaking (I was gonna use the other word if ya kno what I mean.) week of watching Lily greeting her boyfriend, saying hi to him, kissing him good night. A whole week of bad marks from McGonagall for being late while he was somewhere off with Marcia. Marcia, at least he could get rid of Marcia today, finally. They had just gotten back from the Three Broomsticks for drinks and several rounds of pool. "Marcia, quiet." James murmured next to her cheekbones and planted a sweet kiss upon her smooth skin. She once again giggled as they stepped into the entrance hall. Crap, someone's coming. James quickly thought of a way to shut her up. He pushed her into the nearest broom closet, and set her shoulders straight against the wall and kissed her, tempted to die of poison. However, instead of silencing, Marcia only moaned and slumped against his hard kiss and the cold wall, she was drunk beyond imagination. Dropping off in front of him, she hit hard on the floor, knocked out completely. James couldn't care less, yet, went down to check on her, he didn't want her dead, just.away. The door behind him banged open behind him, knocking him from his crouched position.  
  
"Uh-huh.someone's trying to get lucky." Sirius's slurred voice sounded from above, "Mind if we hide in here with you?" not waiting for an answer as James dusted himself off and nudged Marcia with his foot, Sirius stepped in, cradling something in his arms, probably Michelle. The poor pair were drunk off their toes, standing straight to get a good look at the sleeping girls, James and Sirius squinted their eyes trying to see in the dark.  
  
"Damn, they look like crap," James couldn't help himself as he glanced at Marcia drooling and with her deep purple eye shadow slightly running along with her mascara. (a/n I hope u all kno what dis looks like.it's quite funny..) Sirius snorted loudly, complying that he agrees totally.  
  
"We should dump them here and go find someone else, they're starting to bore me." Sirius announced grandly as he flung open the door with a smooth grace.  
  
"Mm." James was thinking again, what's Lily's next move? Would she dump him like James does to girls? He didn't think so, not that it matters. He quickly chided himself for being jealous of that Johnnycake of a boy; Johnnycake, that's what she called him, what a horrible name. (a/n I rather like it..)  
  
Sirius plodded along next to him, sensing that he was in deep thought, he best thought that this would be a good time to shut up.  
  
::~:: Chappii 4 ::~::  
  
**A/N** I probably will pause on this story for the next couple days, an emotional distress is a big thing. if u want u can go read my other one. It's called "Never never", under originals, authors. There's also a "yonder's" poem somewhere.. im seriously depressed, moody, and have resorted to red rimmed eyes. And I've sworn to never see the sun again. 


	5. ::~:: Chappii 5 ::~::

Disclaimer: riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiite..  
  
**A/N** hi. Im sorry the last chapter was so horribly written, I was feeling so horribly broken, please forgive me. So whatever, happy readings... {PS to Kelli. Um..I don't remember putting Hadgrid in the story.but if u can just tell me what u meant by that I'd appreciate it.. write me!!}  
  
CUSSING IN DIS CHAPPII, IF UR NOT COMFORTABLE WITH IT, I SUGESST U STICK TO UR BABY RATED "G" STORIES AND LEVE THE MORE MATURE STORIES FOR THE BIG KIDS. =P  
  
::~:: Chappii 5 ::~::  
  
The loud commotion in the hallway started to draw a crowd, but she didn't care, all she cared about was how hurt and disappointed she was at him. At the intersection of the three hallways which led to the front door, the stairs, and the Great Hall, two people stood screaming at each other verbally; a boy and a girl. Her platinum curls feathered away from her flaring face, eyes full of emotion. His mopped-up hair stood end to end, his face, not angry, but rather reasonable, convincing.  
  
"Would you stop your yelling? You're drawing a crowd." James said rather coolly, for he had done this once too many times.  
  
"Why? Why should I?" Marcia screeched back, her voice cracking to a point where tears formed in her beady eyes; she didn't want to cry, for that would mess up her perfect mascara and eye-liner. There was silence between the two as students came out from the Great Hall after dinner. "What the fuck are you trying to pull?!"  
  
"I-"  
  
"A relationship is based on love, and love is based on trust, and trust comes from the truth." Marcia couldn't resist her tears anymore, they came freely, smudging her make-up, ruining what she had worked on for hours. James obviously couldn't deal with her and her poisonous kisses any longer, he blew.  
  
"What the fuck do you think I'm trying to pull?!?! Obviously get rid of you!!! Ya uppity bitch!" James Potter was never good at break-ups, but then again, none of the girls ever caused a scene, they simply said that they were bored with their recent play-thing and broke up. Not that it mattered anyways, for everyone knew it was James who broke up with the girls. They would never, never, ever cause a scene, for that meant they lost their dignity and pride, which was worth a lot in girl-terms. Marcia burst into sudden tears, loud wet sobs came from underneath her hand-covered face and the sleek curls tumbled across her forehead, standing there in an easy white caprice and sky-blue shirt. James felt sorry for her, almost, but, being the gallant guy that he was.he stepped forward and eloped her in his arms, murmuring that it was all going to be ok. She cried more, staining the white polo shirt he had worn blue and black.  
  
Just then, Sirius emerged from the Great Hall, smiling brilliantly at the nasty-colored shirt James had on. Death glares were exchanged and darts were thrown. Thumbs-up sign came from the one smiling, the one with the outraged expression flipped him off. Lily turned around and raised her eyebrows at the scene, James comforting his ex, Sirius grinning stupidly, and both of them flipping each other off. Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight.She and Remus exchanged a curious look, hoping the other one would know what happened, apparently neither of them knew so all they could was stare on in horror as Marcia continued to ruin his shirt and the two best friends were now mouthing rather disgusting stuff to one another and flipping each other off.  
  
::~:: Chappii 5 ::~::  
  
**A/N** I don't like Peter, therefore he's not in the story. (Muhahahahahahahahaha--*gasp*--hahahahahahahahaha--*gasp*-- hahahahahahahahaha.choking from muhahaha's) don't give me that stupid look! I said he's not in the story!! ~poof~ vanished, disappeared into thin air. That's rite, he's not here!! But you can probably catch him down at the night club on Thursdays, being a showcase under the title "traitor, murder, thief" but make sure not to ask him questions, cuz he's been charmed to say "it's not me! It's my no-good-dirty-rotten-pig-stealing-great-great-great grandfather!!" Whoooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!! I luv rambling!!  
  
I don't like stating the obvious, but they are in 5th year. I left clues!!! They went to the prefect meetings...rite..so next time, figure it out!! And ppl, whoever, if any, when u email me, plz state that u got it from ff.net, I feel safer dat way. ^.^ yes, im insecure.  
  
~~Yes im brilliant I kno, thx~~ if u tell me im to full of myself in ur review, im gonna tell u to sod off. Don't mess up my happy mood. And whoever I kno personally tells me dis, u can be sure you'll face the devil with her high kicks within the next few days.  
  
And I kno u ppl don't read the authors notes like I do. But I like to be a bit more creative with my A/Ns. ((It's my no-good-dirty-rotten-pig-stealing- great-great-great grandfather)) yes I stole that from the book "holes" and no my granddaddy didn't steal pigs. =P By the way, I kno dis has been a long A/N and a short Chappii. {but it looks lengthy on a word document!!!} So I'll come up with something a tinsy bit longer next time. Toodle-loo!! 


	6. ::~:: Chappii 6 ::~::

Disclaimer: im assuming no one reads this.? Well if u do.not saying that u do.ur pathetic. (=P just kidding)  
  
**A/N** Toodle-loo? Where the hell was my brain?? O well. I guess I still had parts of it to belch out that short yet interesting (in my terms) Chappii.hmmmmm.I marvel at the brilliance of my brain. I think Justin Timberlake n Nick Carter are weird.why would they have their own song? I don't get it.im not dissing them.(though I don't really luv them all that much) Yay!! Enienm's "cleaning out my closet"!!!! Or I think that's what it's called. Whatever, *shrug* it's that "closet" song. *cricket, cricket* haha?  
  
::~:: Chappii 6 ::~::  
  
"I can't believe he did that!"  
  
"Well, you know how he is," silence.  
  
"No, I don't! And I don't think I want to."  
  
"Yes, you know him very well. In fact, better than the rest of us; even if you don't want to, you do know him."  
  
"I am not his best friend!" silence.  
  
"I didn't say you were, I merely said you knew him better than the rest of us."  
  
"Where'd you get that idea? How would I, as in me, end up knowing him better than you? Are you not of the same species?"  
  
"Oh, now we're dissing the male population are we?"  
  
"Yes! Yes we are! Guys are just so scum!"  
  
"Is that personal? That'd better not be personal!"  
  
"Maybe it is."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" silence, "Are you seriously threatening me?"  
  
"I'm not 'Sirius'"  
  
"Ha..ha..very funny. Right, just go ahead, mess with my head!"  
  
"You don't have to be pissed off about it,"  
  
"Maybe I want to be!"  
  
"Would you stop yelling? This is outrageous."  
  
"Damn straight,"  
  
"Well screw you too!"  
  
"Did I say 'screw you'? I don't think so." Breathing, glaring daggers, "What the hell, I don't even know why-"  
  
"Oh, don't you start that! I don't need it right now!"  
  
"Maybe we ought to cool down,"  
  
"I need air,"  
  
"You need air? I need air!"  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
"Why should I? I have no reason to do so!"  
  
"Godammit!!"  
  
"Is this what the world has come down to? Dear sweet Lily cussing?" James sashayed his way across the room, entering extremely late from the portrait hole from doing god-knows-what in the middle of the night. Sirius stared back into James's oddly bright maple syrup eyes.  
  
"James are you all right?" Lily looked concerned and afraid, like a person who had just stabbed a mighty animal, afraid if it's still alive and relieved that it has fallen.  
  
"Mm-hmm, just fine, just fiiiiiiine." James dragged out his words, looking more suave than ever, strutting as if he were Malfoy. Silence passed as the three sat down and stared into the pulsing burnt wood, still glazing red from within.  
  
"I knew it!" Sirius simply shouted out all of a sudden, which caused the near sleeping Lily to jump a mile; James had been lost in his thoughts, deep thoughts.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" big google eyes were about to pop out of her socket as Lily stared very blankly at a crazy lunatic.  
  
"It's aftermath! Jamesies, my boy," All motions stopped as Sirius clapped a rough hand upon James's stumbling shoulders.  
  
"What the fuck are you talking about?" James stared very very very blankly, imitating Lily's froggie eyes. After a moment's realization, James finally got what Sirius said "I did not screw somebody over!"  
  
"Like anyone's gonna want you to screw them," Lily scoffed at James's annoyed face, smearing her smirk wider and wider upon those tiresome chapped lips of hers, being as late as it was.  
  
"So, where were you anyways?" Sirius asked casually, icily breaking the roaring blanket of fire shooting from James and Lily's eyes. James glanced at Lily, stifling his blazing eyes, and thought about what he should say, or rather, the proper way to say it.  
  
"In Dumbldore's office, had to talk to me about something." A pause washed over all three of them silently, staring into the now demolishing pieces of timber. "He also wants to see you, Lily,"  
  
Quite abruptly interrupted in her thoughts, in which Lily was pondering upon the last threatening note she had received from Him. Him, as in you- know-who, yes, Him, the one and only, as in Him, the evil guy, Voldemort. {lolz Kelli!!}  
  
August 26, Evans's Residence, 5 AM.  
  
A loud screech outside and clawing upon the window woke Lily from her sweet dream, giggling in a field of random flowers as she skipped up and down the hill, chasing a shadowy figure, he wasn't mysterious and dangerous, merely skidding out of her line of vision. She was always chasing him for some reason, and in the end, when she reached up to ruffle his smoldering raven hair, he'd dissolve like a heavy fog by the seaside, in his place, a lily wreath laid upon the dewy grass, a sweet reminder of the shadowed stranger. Lily groggily got up from her flumped-up pink bed, her parents still think she hasn't grown up yet. {Muhahaha!}Outside her window, there battered a molten bronze owl, its color so rich, it seemed unreal. Used to owl post, Lily stiffly lifted the creaking window frame, pushing its weigh all the way up, allowing the owl in. She lifted her hand as in attempt to pet the beautiful creature, it squawked loudly and bit hard at Lily's forefinger, causing it to bleed. Mutter, mutter, curse, curse, stupid bird.  
  
"Dammit Lily! You and your stupid freak owls!" apparently Lily wasn't the only one who was woken by the large tawny owl. Petunia screeched just like the bird had done, the wavelength of her voice were all squelched up and she sounded like a very angry prissy Barbie doll. The bird flew away, probably scared by Petunia.Lily thought to herself. A dark dead burgundy envelope sat upon her window sill, the blood from her wound dripped bright red, vanishing underneath that dark dead burgundy.  
  
"Lily, why are there birds arriving at 5 in the morning?" A heavy-lidded Mrs. Evans lightly picked at the corners of her eyes, attempting fluff her hair to its usual shape with the other hand. She was a light sleeper, waking at any large sounds; she was usually the first one up and had to repeatedly prod her husband to wake him. Mr. Evans, slept easily and dreamlessly, the most innocent type of sleep, except the occasional snoring here and there. Hearing him snort down the hallway, Lily reassured her mom that it was probably one of her friends' owl; a skeptical look came over that blank tired face. In the end, she finally convinced her mom that it was most likely her friend who was on vacation and forgot to add the hours. Though deep inside, her witch instincts told her otherwise, the same hair- splitting feeling washed over Lily, nothing like the warm fuzzy love in her dream. The same spine-straightening, hands-shaking, tense-shoulders shudder that crawled all over her skin when she feels paranoid. A dark dead burgundy.  
  
  
  
"Huh?" focusing her eyes upon the right person, Lily snapped out of it, "What'd you say?"  
  
"I said, Dumbldore also wants to speak with you," James looked annoyed for repeating and amused for Lily not listening, "Were you not listening? Why don't you ever pay attention?"  
  
"Maybe because I don't want to!" Lily always got snappy when random people disrupted her thoughts or criticized her on any useless topic.  
  
"He needs to speak with you," James said.  
  
Lily had returned down her breezy, carefree memory lane, continuing to think about that dark dead burgundy, in which she conjured up a small fire later and watched it brighten to a good shade of orange-red, curling at the corners until it turned a rich cinnamon color then a dark smoldering black. A shadow appeared later anyhow, rising slowly from the flaky ashes of the remaining letter. The shadow took form of the Dark Mark, an empty skull trailing a grass green serpent from its mouth, the head and the snake sat in bright red moving flames. It spoke, in a deep dark whisper, soft, yet, audible. It told Lily to exchange her parents' life for hers, it hissed and sputtered the consequences if she were to disobey, it threatened and cursed at her using every name under the sun. "Yooou shaaall diiiie, Liiily Evaaans, ooone daaay, by myyy haaands, miiiine," the last remaining words stretched out, making the soft hissing hard to detect.  
  
"Why?" a very interesting shrug rolled off of James's crinkly robes bunched up at his shoulders; Sirius snored with his head upon his other shoulder, mouth hanging open, much to Lily's dismay and disgust. "Does he need to see me now? At two in the morning?" Lily was replied by disgusting snores, James had fallen upon her shoulder, with Sirius's hanging mouth drooling all over James's shoulder. She thought they looked cute, like two little puppies, two little black and brown puppies. Lily shifted them onto separate sides of the couch and conjured two red and white checkered blankets upon their bodies, also refreshing the firewood that had died out. She stalked out the door, planning to once again wander the halls in search of Dumbldore. Lily glanced back upon those puppies, those sleeping black and brown puppies, those sleeping, drooling black and brown puppies covered in red and white checkered blankets.  
  
::~:: Chappii 6 ::~::  
  
**A/N** as of now, A/N's within the story shall be in these {weird bracket things} Righty-o!! Moving on, and (parenthesis) shall be additional stuff.I'll probably never use them but ya never know. *sigh* back to band camp.NOT American Pie u sick sick people!! (tho it is a good movie.sorta) is that actor playing the flute-girl in the movie really gay? Like truly? Cuz she is in Buffy da vampire slayer.  
  
ok. Enough of moi's stupid questions. But I really wish u ppl would answer!! *sobs* I've got so many questions, so many questions..='(  
  
And could someone tell me how to do ITALIC, BOLD, or UNDERLINE? If no one tells me then they'll probably go in little ~wavy lines~ or pointy brackets or +plus signs+ and whatever else I can find. =P tis a cruel world for no italic, bold or underline... 


End file.
